


Home

by 666maggot777



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Amanome asks Kijima to run away with him
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no words besides...I thought of them wanting to live a life together then came up with this. 
> 
> It's so dumb
> 
> EDIT:I had to fix some errors. I hate posting from my phone :(

Kijima just finished his hot shower, steam clouding the washroom and fogging up the dirty mirror. He really should clean it as Amanome said, but every time Kijima says to himself, "I'll do it later." so he'll definitely do it, just not now. even though he can barely make out his naked reflection on the glass, the fog makes him look blurry and the dirt gathered at the edges makes it hard to make himself out more.  
  
He leaves a small towel on his head, gazing down at his breast along with his hand slipping down to feel his chest. He sighs, he can't say he's all the way content or comfortable, but he's coming around to accepting his appearance and while it's rough at times, it's become completely worth it. His perspective has changed over the course of 3 months, it's close to a new year and he can sorta thank Amanome.   
  
Amanome's way of getting Kijima to become more accepting....isn't the most normal approach to helping a "friend" feel better about their body. But to his credit, it works. it also jump-started their relationship.   
  
Although, jump-start might not be the right word here. you see, they danced around each since they were kids, even though the blind eye could perceive the two as close buddies. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
Amanome's constant babblings of how important Kijima is, how life is boring without his 'buddy' to be there entertaining him. He talks about Kijima's strength as if he'll die if he doesn't.   
  
It's sweet by Kijima's standards since he's to use the way Amanome talks about him to anyone who will listen, saying his best friend is the most spectacular person on earth.   
  
It's silly.   
  
He stops sitting idly after hearing a knock at the front door, and he could've sworn it was past midnight, so who the hell is knocking on his door this late?   
  
He huffs with a little irritation as the person knocks harder as if it'll make him come any quicker. He can't say he's upset because of his daydream being shattered or he's just tired. Either way, it's like this visitor has no patience (which, in itself, is a feeling Kijima understands.)  
  
He throws on his bathrobe, dashing towards the door and stops to look at the peephole, instead of flinging the damn door off its hinges. Golden honey eyes stare right back at him, it startles him clearly not expecting that when he decided to look.   
  
Still, those eyes are familiar, and Kijima might know who it is.   
  
He grips the handle, sighs, then twists the knob to open the door to the "visitor".   
  
"Hey, buddy!" of course, it'd be none other than the Yakuza's precious son.   
  
"Amanome," Kijima says his name with no ounce of emotion-well, he sounds robotic to some unless they're close friends who can magically read him-but not the case here. He's not all that surprised. It was off-putting for a moment to see someone's eye so close.   
  
Well, not just anyone, Amanome's.   
  
"Come in," Kijima invites him in while stepping aside.   
  
"Oh? Why thank you!" Amanome's smile is wide, eyes narrowed, and he welcomes himself into the other man's small apartment.   
  
They both settle in the living room, with Kijima going through his closet in a search of an old band T-shirt he always wore to bed. It's long, black (like most of his clothes), and extra fucking comfortable. So right now, him not being able to find it is a pain in the ass.   
  
Also, Amanome has been quiet for the most part, the only noise being him sipping tap water and the blaring game show music on the TV. Yes, Kijima got a TV. It's not large, almost the size of a small square package. The only important part is that it works.   
  
After 2 tedious minutes, he finds the shirt.   
  
Exclaiming with relief, he drops the white bathrobe to the floor, not worried whether or not Amanome saw his figure, in fact, there's a slight ping in Kijima's brain of hoping that was the case. Although his words are cheesy, it's nice to hear any praise related to his body. After all, he's not a man by social standards. Even though without a doubt, he has lived his life as a man, he has been called a boy as a child, and on top of that, he was recently addressed as 'sir' yesterday by the cashier at the convenience store.   
  
He has been addressed properly for some time, there are times where people "see through him", It is outweighed though.   
  
And while that's nice, he needed someone to peel that outer layer, he wasn't aware that he needed someone to gaze at him like he's the most sacred thing. He's not cheesy, he's not the romantic type, he's never indulged in it, and surely never really thought he desired affection that wasn't purely familial.   
  
He pulls the shirt over his head, he shakes his curls out of the neck-hole of his shirt, ruffling it a little then gathering the front of his hair to pull it back.   
  
He turns to look for a hair tie, but just like he expected awhile ago, Amanome's eyes are on him.   
  
Kijima wants to break the intense contact, he's not sure as to how he should deal with fondness that glows brightly in the other man's eyes.   
  
He ignores it. That's it.   
  
"Do you have a hair tie by any chance?" he asks casually, gathering the last strands of jet black hair.   
  
Kijima's question hangs in the air-Amanome doesn't respond for what feels like minutes, but is merely seconds.   
  
"Hm?" he perks up, a hand holding what appears to read, 'shrimp chips' on a vibrant red bag in big white text.   
  
"I'm sorry, love. You asked for a hair tie?"   
  
Kijima hums affirmatively. It's so damn dumb to think his voice would crack from a simple pet name that he's heard, many times before.   
  
The Yakuza's son smiles, the warmth of his expression pulling at Kijima's heart.   
  
"Unfortunately, I do not, but I happened to buy a colorful packet of hair clips. Is that fine?"   
  
Of course, he'd just have them. Upon closer inspection, a corner of Amanome's fringe is clipped to his side fringes. It's quite lengthy, lengthy enough to warrant Amanome going out of his way to buy hair clips.   
  
Kijima mentally shrugs, "Yeah," is what he murmurs. He takes a seat next to his equal in front of the TV. He slips the red clip in, clipping it to where his fringes would lay pushed back, never flying in his face or coming loose. They're good clips, just plastic, but good clips.   
  
It continues to be quiet, occasionally glancing at the other, and Amanome commenting on the game show's competitors. He's passionate from the looks of it, his voice gets unbelievably high whenever he's pissed about someone losing, or he's possibly shouting at the Host.   
  
Things said were:'What the fuck?', 'Bullshit!', 'Son of a fucking bitch!' and all that, while Kijima sticks his fingers in the chips bag to snack on crunchy shrimp-it isn't bad, nor is it good-it's definitely an Amanome snack though.   
  
Weird taste that matches his weird taste in drinks, as well as many other things.   
  
After 3 hours of TV, the screen suddenly goes black and Amanome is puzzled.   
  
"H-Huh? W..What happened? Why'd you turn it off?"   
  
Kijima yawned before replying, "am' tired. Plus, it's late, and I'm wondering why you dropped by."   
  
Amanome balls up the empty bag of shrimp chips, throwing them in the trash bin and dusting his hands afterward.   
  
"I didn't tell you?" Amanome quirks his eyebrow as he looks at Kijima with a genuinely puzzled look.   
  
"No." Kijima is pretty sure he just made himself at home when he walked in. they barely even spoke, so what could he have said?"   
  
"Huh? Well...alright then. You have no reason to lie just to get me to repeat myself," he says, then clears his throat. Clearly in the middle of getting himself together to explain his motive.   
  
Amanome starts, "well...I," he stops abruptly, trying to get his words together and in order. He's never really nervous to the point he can't come up with a few lines, or some words.   
  
"Okay, I'm not beating around the bush, I want to live with you." just like that, Amanome poured out his heart and soul, you could tell easily that he thought about this for a long time.   
  
He made sure Kijima didn't interrupt him, he wanted to get every word in. "I already cleared it up with my father. We can live here, or live somewhere quiet and better, just us two and the occasional visit from Mrs. Natsumi!" he finished with an exclaim, his words started and ended with an intensity that matched his golden eyes. When he's sure of something or just wants to complete a goal in mind, he had this wood-burning look in his eyes.   
  
It's a typical romance novel description, but it's true. His gaze was hot and piercing like his determination was on fire, and ready to burn passionately.   
  
"I.." Kijima took a moment to find his voice, "I don't know. I'm not saying yes or no. It's just-" his words are cut off by Amanome's chuckling. It's not a bitter laugh, it's not watery, it's amusement.   
  
He clasped their hands together, holding Kijima's tightly within his warm grasp.   
  
"That's okay, I dumped so much on you-I don't know what I was thinking," he doesn't smile like he's been rejected and trying to fight through it, it's a look of understanding accompanied by patience, it's like he has it for months, or years.   
  
Kijima is stuck, he's clueless as to how he should appropriately respond. A lot of things are left unsaid, like, how will this affect him? How will Aunt Natsumi and Ami manage? In fact, is he even needed at the Black Rabbit? It doesn't feel more packed because he's there, it's become quite the hangout spot over the last week. He's not cut out for school, he doesn't want to box anymore in UG matches.   
  
He may be undefeated, but that can be quick to change. Besides, why would running away with Amanome sound like a bad idea? The only issue here is if his doting father still wants Amanome as the next heir, then that's a problem.   
  
His hand is squeezed tightly, it doesn't hurt, it's grounding. He hears his name being called sweetly, he's definitely present now.   
  
He takes a deep breath and blows like he's blowing out his birthday candles.  
  
"Sorry.." his words come out choppy, in that familiar robotic way.   
  
Amanome lips graze his bruised knuckles.   
  
"It's okay, I was just worried because you have your thinking face on."   
  
his thinking face is when he furrows his eyebrows and seems to be distant, like, far off in the distance. If he's thinking about something hard, as if he's making a decision, his lips press together almost like he's tasted something foul.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking, how did you convince your dad?"   
  
"Oh, that's what was on your mind?" Kijima nodded, Amanome huffed out a small laugh.   
  
"I'll tell you, but can I take you to bed first?" Amanome asked as he started to stand on his feet.   
  
Kijima gave him a confused look, eyebrows raised and pressed together, making a wrinkle on his forehead, with his eyes narrowed for a moment, then taking Amanome on his offer.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure," he began to straighten himself up, but Amanome stopped him, kneeling beside him.   
  
"Don't move, I got this," he scoped up Kijima within a second, he scrambled for something to cling too, almost making Amanome lose the little bit of balance he had, after all, Kijima is heavy. He latches onto the man's small, but wide shoulders, gripping down tightly. It's like Amanome tried to bathe a cat and it started freaking out. Kijima is exactly like that.   
  
This must be his way of showing off again by picking up someone he knows is far too heavy. That's why he struggled to shuffle towards the cheap bed, almost dropping the man in his arms, but managed to gently put him down on the squeaky mattress.   
  
He sat next to Kijima, pretending he didn't just needlessly carry him to a bed that's literally 2 feet away from the table.   
  
"Now," Amanome sighed. "You know my father favors me, right?"   
  
Kijima crossed his legs, "Obviously."   
  
"Right. Well, we had a long conversation and it seriously took so much damn convincing and me finding him a prodigy, and he eventually gave me the okay to live with you."   
It...sorta made sense. Amanome's father is doting, so even if his son isn't within the residence or wants anything to do with Yakuza (for the most part).   
  
Kijima hummed to show he's paying attention.   
  
Amanome slips their hands together, Kijima's are rough and bruised, meanwhile, Amanome's is soft and weak. Amanome can't even win at arm wrestling, he can't open a jar and Hazuki is stronger than him.   
  
Aunt Natsumi even humored him by challenging him to arm wrestling, evidently, he lost.   
  
"Akira, can I kiss you?" Amanome always asks just to be on the safe side, except for holding hands like they are right now. That's how he's been since they became..whatever they are.   
  
Kijima leans in to press their foreheads together, closing the wide gap between as there is no barrier, no reason for Amanome to ask, but Kijima likes that about him. He's an arrogant shithead but can be very sweet towards those he adores, and Kijima is one of those people. They talk bitterly about each other, but there's so much more than just two friends duking it out every 2 seconds.   
  
And again, it won't seem that way to others, but if you were in their circle-in the bubble they share, you'd see it.   
  
Kijima kissed him, not the other way around, and he could hear a groan escape the man's lips, he's trying to gasp or breakaway but he's not allowed that. He climbs on Amanome's lap, curling his white dress shirt in his fist and pulling him closer, kissing harder until there's a bruise.   
  
Finally, Kijima leans back for some air.   
  
He looks at Amanome holding his mouth, his pupils are huge and his eyes are wide.   
  
It's kinda funny. Funny enough to make Kijima suddenly laugh. He snickered at first, but couldn't hold in his amusement anymore and just let his laughter free, leaning over to hide his smiling face in Amanome's shoulder, tugging on the white sleeve of his shirt.   
  
Suddenly, he can feel the vibration of Amanome's voice. He's talking.   
  
"Akira, what's so funny? Huh? Akira?" he doesn't sound upset-okay, maybe a little, but it's upset as in he's embarrassed.   
  
Kijima leans back to face Amanome, clearly trying to stop laughing at the poor man's confusion.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just-you should've seen your damn face! Holy shit."   
  
As Kijima said that, Amanome made that choked up noise that he makes whenever someone calls him out on something embarrassing, like his ghost-phobia.   
  
"How did I look? It couldn't have been that funny!" he looks offended but God knows he's not even slightly upset, this is just him playing along. He likes Kijima's smile, they're rare and it's nice to see him become a less intense version of himself.   
  
Considering everything that he's been through and the duty he has every 10 years? He needs this. His guard is up, he's paranoid and always anxious, scared to death that Kaguya will come back.   
  
And...it was just nice to see him laugh, his visible joy was rare to come across. Kijima is laughing at him, but Amanome is happy to be the reason he's letting loose.   
  
He doesn't wait on Kijima's response, he slips their hands together and he rubs knuckles that have turned black and blue, it's from all the aggression he lets out in the UG matches. Amanome feels selfish now, he made Kijima return to something he wanted to quit, dragging him back in all over again.   
  
But it's supposed to be different now.   
  
Kijima isn't laughing anymore, he's just staring with those pitch-black eyes, eyes that reflect the night sky when the moon is high and full.   
  
Amanome's smile is watery, he hides it by pressing kisses on Kijima's bruised knuckles, tenderly brushing his peach-colored lips over every single knuckle until reaching the man's pinky he stops.   
  
"Amanome..you alright?" Kijima's voice is low and a bit rough, but be all that vocal practice.   
  
"Akira, can I ask something? Actually, I have two things to ask of you." his voice is barely audible, but Kijima heard.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Can I touch you-"   
  
"I thought you were already doing that? What else did you want to ask?"   
  
Oh. alright then.  
  
"Ah, okay. Then can you call me Seiji?"   
It's more intimate that way, he has never heard kijima say his name with passion or during moments of passion. It sounds like an issue, but it really isn't, Amanome wants to be selfish and wants this one thing to be granted.   
  
Kijima's eyes reflect like starlight, blinking it away for moments as he's just gazing down at the other.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What do you mean, "huh"? You asked me to call you Seiji, so I'm calling you Seiji."  
  
"Y-yes, but I didn't think you'd respond so quickly-"   
  
"Seiji, are you going to get undressed or what?"   
  
Amanome sputtered but nodded his answer and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once finished with that, he threw it on the floor and moved onto the rest article of clothing, he wore layers and Kijima was only wearing a band T-shirt to bed, which he happened to discard as well mixing it with the small pile of clothes on the floor.   
  
Kijima just showered, but if this is how their night is going, he'll just have to take another.   
  
Originally Kijima wanted to straddle him, but Amanome preferred laying him on his back instead. Both share a heated kiss, Kijima slips his tongue in, which is surprising for Amanome and he groans into the kiss, sighing from his nose.   
  
They part for a moment, trying to take a breather and Kijima starts talking.   
  
"You can touch me until I tell you to stop."   
  
Amanome only said okay, and they went right back to it.   
  
They're both heated, warm inside and out, flushed together and melting into never-ending touches. Amanome snaked his hands down Kijima's sides, sliding his fingers tips up and down feeling him shiver against his touch.   
  
He moves his hand between Kijima's thighs, parting them and rubbing circles into the man's smooth inner thigh.   
  
They parted once again, breathing heavily.   
  
"Can I?" Amanome's voice is hardly above a whisper, yet, Kijima spreads his legs apart and let's nimble fingers dip down.   
  
This reminds him of that time at the Black Rabbit, they were sitting at a booth and the store was completely vacant, not a single customer came in and not even Aunt Natsumi came around to check.   
  
It was a regular chat, then it escalated into something more heated with Amanome's hands in his friend's pants, making a mess out of him any way he could.   
  
This is almost like that, except they're both doing this alone and privately, he can freely make noises as Amanome's fingers rub and enter him. It was too much, too much stimulation, he felt a hot mouth suckling the skin on his neck, making marks of passion just as a sign of possession. That's how Amanome is, he won't let Kijima quiet down, he drives his fingers in his sensitive entrance, teasing the bundle of nerves and padded walls.   
  
He curled his toes, gasping for air as he feels his release coming close, holding onto Amanome's shoulders like a lifeline-afraid he'll sink if he let's go, so he doesn't.   
  
He couldn't take it, no amount of self-control could keep him from cumming.   
  
"S-Seiji.." his voice low like a growl and it earns him double stimulation with Amanome's fingers inside him and his thumb circling his clit.   
  
"Seiji...Seiji I'm really c-close, go fa-faster!"  
  
His breath is stolen from him when Amanome captures his lips, immediately darting his tongue into Kijima's wet welcoming mouth.   
  
Looking past his pleasure, he realizes Amanome is rutting against him. He's making his thighs sticky with precum that drips from his swollen purple head. He's in desperate need of release.   
  
He's being selfless-just a little. Furthermore, Kijima is okay with Amanome trying to find his own release by rutting between his thigh and hip as well.   
  
His orgasm hits him like a lightning strike, causing him to convulsions all over and cry out to Amanome like a mantra, calling him 'Seiji' like he's some Deity that charmed and seduced him, although that is close to the truth.   
  
He no longer feels full without Amanome's fingers. He can feel his spent leaking onto his thighs, more sticky than Amanome's leaking head.   
  
"Akira...Aki..Akira?"   
  
He hears his name being called, but honestly, he might just go to heaven instead. His body feels light as a feather or is cloud a better description? He doesn't know. He feels rocked.   
  
"Uh. Love?"   
  
"Mm?"   
  
"Oh, you're okay. Good." you don't need to stare to know Amanome is smiling, his voice gives him away easily, it always does. It's his voice that tells you he's happy, sad, upset or completely neutral on something, and that's different than figuring out how Kijima feels.   
  
His voice is unbelievably monotone-robotic at most, his face is almost expressionless and the keyword is 'almost'. The way his lips press together like he's confused or completely lost, the way his eyebrows furrow to the point you'd think he might wrinkle a lot sooner than expected.   
  
The most visible he'll ever be is when he's laughing or smiling, yet those are rare occurrences.   
  
Kijima sat up on his elbows, elevating his weight.   
  
"Yo' you gonna take care of that?"   
  
Both of their eyes darted below the belt, it was embarrassing to Amanome.   
  
Kijima groaned after throwing his head back.   
  
Amanome notices the marks are beginning to form on the man's n.   
  
"On your back, I'm getting on top." Kijima has never beat around the bush, he's cut and dry, so most of the time he's very straight to the point. He can also be oblivious to the things he's saying, not understanding the implication behind it, or not understanding a joke, even though it may be about him. He's not dumb, his brain just doesn't work like a normal brain.   
  
And as expected, Amanome is looking puzzled-that seems to be a theme tonight, puzzling words and puzzled faces. It doesn't matter anyway, as Kijima squeezed the man's wide shoulders and braced himself as he stood up a little.   
  
It seemed to Kijima that they were going raw, but it appears he was wrong when Amanome stopped him, then reached down to the floor for his shirt, and pulled out something from his breast pocket.   
  
They didn't resume until Amanome put on protection.   
  
His hands gripped Kijima's hips, in his mind, he hoped for more markings nevermind how distasteful it could be, even though Kijima has never voiced his dislike for it, so it can be assumed he likes it.   
  
"Are you sure?" he inquiries, ready to steady the man straddling his hips once he lowers himself.   
  
For a second Kijima's fingers drummed against the bone of Amanome's shoulder, gripping down hard while trying to balance himself as he prepares.   
  
"Yeah. I'm sure I'm going to be okay, I promise." he dipped down to press a chaste kiss to those peach-colored lips he loves so much. He couldn't pull away when his lover chased after his lips, he let Amanome capture his lips in a soft kiss as a distraction for when he lowered himself enough. He moans in the other's mouth when he feels the tip brush against his wet arousal.   
  
He continues downward, gripping harder onto Amanome's shoulders, kissing him harder with every single stretch until he fully sinks down. He leans back to catch his breath, he feels it leaving him the more he tries to breathe-it's harder with something so thick twitching inside you.   
  
It doesn't hurt, it's just a lot of pressure. Nevertheless, it's not as if he can't move.   
  
He hides his face in Amanome's shoulder, holding tightly against his body, his breast flat against the man's chest. Amanome embraces Kijima back, not saying a word when his partner rises up and sets the speed for this moment. It's not a fast pace, it's meant for Kijima to get used to it, clawing at Amanome's back as he rides him faster with every rock of his hips.   
  
His legs will get tired and most likely be sore afterward, but he can't make himself stop or go slower. The building pleasure that shoots through his body he jerks, the way Amanome's hold him and embraces his body, his breath hitches while he whispers praise only for Kijima to hear.   
  
"You're really warm, you feel so nice around me."   
  
"Se-Seiji-"   
  
He feels Amanome jolt his hips up and it causes Kijima to use him for more support than he planned-he can't hold himself up anymore, not while he's being pounded into in such a ruthless manner. He knocks Kijima's face onto his shoulder more as he turns his head to place a gentle kiss on his lover's face.   
  
"You take me so well, darling." he could barely get those words out, he sputtered every time he bucked his hips into Kijima's wet warmth.   
  
Kijima wasn't talking-he's reduced to moans accompanied by choked sounds.   
  
"I was upset when I saw how close you and Hazuki were becoming, I began to think she was taking you away from me,"  
  
Kijima ringed his legs around Amanome's torso, etching his presence with scars on the man's shoulders and upper back. He grunted when Kijima's nails dug deeper into his pale skin, ripping him apart little by little. They were both so close.   
  
"You weren't mine to lose anyway, at least, not then. But when I saw you and Hazuki alone, with your shirt off, I could do nothing but tease."   
  
His voice cracks, his movements become sloppy, both of them are so close to reaching euphoria.   
  
Kijima couldn't say much, he places one small kiss on the bump of Amanome's shoulder, then trails wet kisses from his neck to the shell of his ear, he can't say anything so he wants to convey he's listening before he cums.   
  
And when he does, he can't help wrapping himself around the man tightly while trying to bury him deep within. His muscles tensed up from pressing Amanome closer, knowing his legs will feel like jelly, he lets Amanome handle the rest.   
  
He's laid down gently on his back, head resting upon the pillow as he's embraced by his partner and he only holds onto him because for some reason he's afraid Amanome will leave him-not like he's that type of person, but he might just go have a fit over his own past jealousy, so Kijima keeps him close. He traces his fingers up and down the curve of Amanome's spine, making sure he's fine and ready to let go.  
  
Eventually, Amanome does slip away and leaves spent behind as he falls beside Kijima. His forehand shines with sweat, his breathing is becoming regular now and he can't take his eyes off the man before him, who looks like he's ready to doze off any minute now.   
  
He reaches down the bed for the small blanket to cover them both up, though, the blanket is more like a sheet and it's very small. This is why he wants to move away from here, he doesn't want Kijima to stay here anymore, he rather them both living somewhere quiet and less populated. He deserves better.   
  
He feels Kijima nestle in on his shoulder, basically using his arm as a pillow because he knows he can just do that.   
  
"Seiji, you think so loud. Be quiet." Kijima likes his sleep, and apparently, he can feel himself becoming...what's the word Hazuki used? Tele..Telepathic.   
  
He can hear Amanome think up a storm, he can't say what, but he's sure it's something gooey and cheesy.   
  
"How do you know I'm thinking?" he picks at Kijima's hip.   
  
"Ugh, you're so quiet and you just...stare at me. It's weird." it's funny he says Amanome is staring at him because he wouldn't even know that with his eyes closed. That must be what makes the other laugh so quietly.   
  
"I'm not going to argue with you. But I do want to know something, you didn't answer my question."   
  
"Which one?"   
  
"Will you run away with me?"   
  
Oh, right. What could he think of that would warrant him staying? It's not like his family can't come out to see him, only if he and Amanome don't move far. He's sure he can still stop by, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad.   
  
He opens his eyes and blinks away the night-no, wait, it's early morning now.  
  
He catches himself yawning before responding, his eyes water a little, prompting Amanome to wipe away the wetness on his eyes.   
  
"I'll come live with you..we just can't move far, Aunt Natsumi and Ami still have to be able to come visit. I'm sure she'll bake us a pie or something as a parting gift, knowing how she is."   
  
He nuzzled underneath his chin, he's feeling really cuddly for some reason.   
  
He can feel nimble fingers comb through his locks. It reminds him that he just showered and will have to shower again soon, but that can wet, even though the stickiness between his legs is gross.   
"Then it's decided. Come live with me Akira, I promise to make it feel like home."   
  
"Mmm, I hope so. Now, quiet and go to sleep."  
  
Amanome listened as he settled himself and pulled Kijima closer and nestled his chin atop of jet black hair. The blanket is small and the room is a little bit chilly, Kijima slugs his leg over Amanome's and locks him there. He swung his arm over the man's small shoulder too, he's strong, so the embrace is more like a tight hug than a tender squeeze.   
  
Actually, Amanome never pictured Kijima as a soft hugger, at least, not with his crazy strength. He literally kicked a spirit out of an elevator, nothing about that sparks gentleness in his mind.   
  
He sighs and closes his eyes, thinking of their time together as he succumbed himself to sleep.   
  
With the decision they both made, he'll have to think up new memories.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask for my discord...we can talk abt NG


End file.
